


Archangel

by HuntersMoon47



Series: Wait For Me To Come Home [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntersMoon47/pseuds/HuntersMoon47
Summary: Glimpses at Commander Danica Shephard and Garrus Vakarian as they navigate their growing relationship while hunting the Collector, defeating the Reapers, righting wrongs and generally saving the universe and kicking ass.Because I'm replaying the ME Trilogy to prep for Andromeda and I have so many feelings inside I need to get them out.





	1. Danica

     “He’s not the type I typically work with.” Commander Danica Shepard glared at Miranda as zaeed brushed past them. If she were being honest, none of her team were people she typically worked with. In general, she tried to avoid working with assholes who used humans - or any available species - for genetic experiments and then killed everyone to clean up after themselves. But Cerberus put her back together, the Alliance didn’t want her back and the Council had all but banished her to the Terminus Systems. Cerberus was all she had.

     “He’s a good fighter,” Miranda said, her drawl rubbing on Dani’s nerves.

     “I prefer good men,” Dani mumbled under her breath. With a sigh, she turned and led the way through the door and made her way through the cesspool of Omega and its inhabitants - T’Lok, Mercs, Bartarians, a plague. The scientist at least seemed the decent sort in a sea of degenerates and criminals.; a breath of fresh air in the smog of shit that was flying around her. It was all she could do not to put a bullet through the merc bosses. If she wasn’t so interested in who this Archangel was she would seriously consider just leaving this pile of junk behind. But something about the vigilante drew her in. It was just a gut feeling but she’d learned long ago to trust that feeling. These days it was the only thing she trusted. So she settled for stealing the data pad with plans to take down T’Lok. Dani may not have the luxury of taking out the merc leaders now, but she was sure Aria would do it later. That would have to be good enough

     Besides, she liked the guy’s style - move to the shittiest place possible, round up a handful of people and wage an unwinnable war on your own, just because they’re bad and you’re good. She had to respect the impact one man had on the space station. He’d must have done a lot of damage to push the three merc bands to united against him.

     Dani couldn’t believe how many idiots the mercs were able to find to storm the bridge. Al least she’d been able to turn that one kid away at Afterlife. The rest though, were beyond saving. Dani, Miranda and Jacob held back as their team flooded the bridge. She wanted to see how Archangel worked; wanted to see how many he could take out before she began to sweep in from the back.

     “He’s good,” Jacob said as they watched. “I’ll give him that.”

     “Yeah…”Dani caught a flash of blue up in the window. There was something about the timing of the shots, the way he picked his targets, that pulled at her memory.

     “If we don’t go Shepard, the mercs are going to notice something is wrong,” Miranda said. Shepard just nodded and signaled the two Cerberus agents forward. Cerberus….she got sick to her stomach any time she thought about it. What a fucking mess she was in.

     They picked their way across the bridge, taking out the mercs as they went. Dani got grazed by a shot or two from up high as they started but then the way was clear. Archangel must have realized he had help on the way.

     Despite everything, Dani had to admit Miranda and Jacob were good fighters - quick, efficient and they took orders without question. The three of them easily handled the newly recruited mercs on the bridge and made their way up to the Archangel’s perch.

     They found him still set up at the window, gun trained on the bridge even though it was clear at the moment. Dani recognized the armor as Turian and her heart skipped a beat. Blue armor, excellent sniping skills...but she stopped herself. She wasn’t that lucky.

     “Archangel?” Dani asked. The turian didn’t respond right away, instead he shifted slightly, inhaled, let the breath halfway out and then squeezed the trigger. There was the unmistakable sounds of a bullet meeting a body - a pang and then the thud of the body falling. She must have missed one on the bridge.

     Then he stood and the way he moved….Dani pushed down the hope that welled up in her chest. It was just because he was Turian; she was leaping to conclusions that weren’t there. Archangel glanced at her and then turned away, walking over to a line of couches as he removed his helmet. When he turned around, Dani’s heart nearly stopped.

     She knew those blue markings, the sharp gray eyes that ran over her body, the custom visor blinking blue, even the gun in his hands - the same one she’d given to him years ago on the Normandy. For the first time since waking up in that fuck hole of a Cerberus lab, Dani actually breathed. Garrus.

     “Shepard.” That cocky son of a bitch just sat down on the back of a couch and propped his legs up on another. He looked long and lanky - longer and lankier than usual - and Dani wasn’t sure what it was that made her want to throw herself at him for a hug. But Cerberus monkey 1 and 2 were behind her and she’d never let them see through her like that, so she cocked a grin at her old friend and stayed where she was. “I thought you were dead.”

     If they’d hadn’t been such good friends; if she hadn’t known him so well, she never would have noticed the hitch in his voice or the way his subvocals tremored. She could hear them better now - probably a Cerberus enhancement - and it made her heart clench.

     “Garrus!” She opened her arms and started for him. “What are you doing here?”

     “Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice.” HIs voice was tense and he glanced down at the floor. He looked tired, worn out, despite his attempt to appear relaxed.

     “You okay?” Dani asked. Gray eyes flashed up to meet hers.

     “Been better,” he answered. “But it sure is good to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work, especially on your own.,”

     “What are you doing out here on Omega?”

     “I got fed up with bureaucratic crap on the Citadel. Figured I could do more good on my own. At least it’s not hard to find criminals here. All I have to do is point my gun and shoot.,”

     “And what, you thought Archangel was a good name to go by out here?” Dani teased him. “Even for you, that’s a bit cocky.”

     “Ha,” Garrus snorted. “Real funny, Shep. Nah, it’s just a name the locals gave me. For all my good deeds. I don’t mind it but please...it’s always just “Garrus” to you.”

     “You nailed me a couple of times by the way,” Dani goaded. She caught just a flash of humor in the Turian’s eyes.

     “Concussive rounds only. No harm done. Didn’t want the mercs getting suspicious.”

     “Uh-huh.”

      “If I wanted to do more than take down your shields, I’d have done it. Besides, you were taking your sweet time and I needed you to get moving.”

      “Okay, okay, Big Guy,” Dani chuckled. “So tell me, how’d you manage to piss off every major merc organization in the Terminus System?”

      “Why, Shepard? You impressed?” Garrus’ mandibles flickered in what Dani knew was a smile - or the Turian equivalent.

     “Definitely.” She said, earning an actual laugh. She couldn’t keep the stupid grin off her face. God, she’d missed this stupid alien.

      “It wasn’t easy. I really had to work at it. I’m amazed that the teamed up to fight me. They must really hate me.”

      “Well, we got here, but I don’t think getting out will be as easy.”

     “No, it won’t.” Garrus stood up. “That bridge has saved my life...funneling all those witless idiots into scope. But, it works both ways. They’ll slaughter us if we try to get out that way.”

     “So we just sit here and wait for them to take us out?” Miranda finally spoke from behind Dani. Shepard glanced over her shoulder at the Cerberus agent and then back to Garrus, who in a distinctly human move, shrugged.

     “It’s not all that bad,” the Turian said, turning back to the window. Dani followed him. The bridge was still clear but she knew it wouldn’t last long. “This place has held them off this long. And with the three of you….I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defenses and take our chances. It’s not a perfect plan, but it’s a plan”

      “Shit, Vakarian, how’d you even let yourself get into this position?” It wasn’t like him to get backed into a corner.

     “My feelings got in the way of my better judgment. It’s a long story.” He looked away from her, fiddling with the switches on his gun. “I’ll make you a deal: you get me out of here alive, I’ll tell you the whole damn thing.”

     “If we fight as a team, we’ll hold them off.”

      “You’re right,” Garrus agreed with her. “Their numbers won’t help them in here, anyways. Let’s see what they're up to. Hmmm….looks like they know their infiltration team failed. Take a look. Scouts. Eclipse, I think..”

      Dani took his rifle when he held it out to her and peered through the scope. He’d added a few mods to the gun since she’d given it to him. Several mecs jumped over the barriers at the other side of the bridge. It looked like the mercs were done sending in humans to take all the bullets.

      “Looks like a lot more than scouts,” Dani said and handed the rifle back to Garrus.

     “Indeed,” He said. “We’d better get ready.”I’ll stay up here. I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You...you do what you do best. Just like old times, Shepard.”

     He looked down at her, mandibles flaring, eyes twinkling and God help her if her heart didn’t leap a little. This was right; this was home. For the first time in months, Dani felt some tension seep out of her, despite the hordes of mercs and mecs coming for them.

     It was like old times - bullets flying, mercs and vorcha and krogans charging. She was rusty - she could feel it; her reactions just a bit slow; her aim just a bit off. If Miranda noticed, she didn’t say anything.  They were lucky she’d hacked the heavy mec before the three of them charged with the infiltration team - it bought them time they desperately needed.

    “You’re kicking ass, Shepard,” Garrus said into the com. “They barely touched me. And we got Jaroth in the process.”

     “Good,” Dani panted. “That guy was a total ass.”

     She could hear Garrus chuckle in her ear as she made her way back up to his perch. They regrouped, went over their options, then the mercs breached the lower level. Dani left Jacob with Garrus - maybe a bad call but she couldn't bear the thought of him dying just when she’d found him.

     “Stay alive, Big Guy.” Dani winked at him and then took off with Miranda at her side.

     “You and Garrus are close,” Miranda observed as they made their way down the steps.

     “I was closed with all my crew,” Dani deflected. “That’s what happens when you trust people.”

     Miranda didn’t respond to the jab and Dani didn’t have time to dwell on the tiniest bit of guilt that tugged at her - Blood Pac was pouring through the doors. It didn’t take long for her to regret leaving Jacob, but she was fucking Danica Shephard and these assholes were not going to get the best of her, regardless of how rusty she might be.

     They’d just gotten through the swarm of mercs and closed the doors when Garrus called her on the headset, tension vibrating in his subvocals.

     “Shep, I need you back up here. They’re coming in through the door.”

     “Fuck.” She took off back through the corridors, Miranda muttering something behind her. But they got through Garm and the Blood Pac. They were getting ready to make a run for it. And then the damned gunship showed up.

     How had she forgotten about the fucking gunship? That would never have happened two years ago. Danica watched in horror as the gun ripped through Garrus’ shields, as he crawled to cover, then - that fucking idiot - crawled back out, and she had to watch the rocket toss his body across the room.

     “Garrus!” She ran for him, staying in cover. She got as close as she could before the gunship pinned her down. Garrus wasn’t moving. She couldn’t tell if he was breathing. Panic clawed at her chest, her throat closing. If those fuckers had killed Garrus…

      Anger quickly replaced panic. Dani took two deep breaths, pulled out her heavy gun, engaged her tactical cloak and went after the gunship. One gunship and a few mercs against a pissed off Danica Shephard - they never stood a chance. Any hesitation, any delayed reactions, any sluggishness was gone. She had to take care of business and get Garrus back to Chakwas. The doc would be able to save him.

     She didn’t even bother to watch the gunship go down. Hurrying to Garrus, she turned him gently over onto his back. Blood pooled around his head; the right side of his face torn to shreds from the rocket. Then his eyes shot open. He gasped for air.

“Garrus!:” She pulled up her omni-tool to call for help from the Normandy. “We’re getting you out of here Garrus. Just hold on. Just, please….please, hold on.”


	2. Garrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus wakes up on a ship that was destroyed with a Commander that is supposed to be dead unsure if it's real or if all of his bad decisions have finally caught up with him and his afterlife is some strange version of his past. Not that he'd mind if Shephard were in it.

The pain running over his body told him he wasn’t dead. That must was good, at least. His face was the worst of it, though it took him a minute to remember why. The gunship; the rocket to the face; Shepard leaning over him, pleading with him.

Shepard.

Garrus shot upwards on the table and immediately regretted. It. Pain rolled over him like waves, blurring his vision. Still, he had to see her. Had to know that he hadn’t imagined it all.

“Whoa there, Mr. Vakarian,” a familiar voice drawled. Garrus blinked his eyes a few times against the blur of pain and shock of light. After a few moments a woman came into focus - human, middle aged, short gray hair, sweet smile. A woman he’d spent far too much time with during his time with Shephard, getting patched up and scolded about unnecessary risks.

“Chakwas?” Maybe he was dead. How else could he be in Chakwas care again? How could he be in this infirmary? It was the Normandy - or nearly. But how was that possible? The Normandy had been destroyed; Shepard spaced.

Shepard.

“I’m sure this is all very overwhelming, Mr. Vakarian, but please, do try to relax.” Dr. Chakwas held up a scanner and moved it around his body.

“Am I dead?” He couldn’t keep the question from slipping out, immediately feeling like an idiot. Who asked questions like that? Chakwas just chuckled as she continued to run her scans.

“Not yet,” she said. “Though you very nearly were. Closer than I’ve ever seen you, at least. Which is saying something.”

“What…” Garrus paused, his eye catching the Cerberus emblem on Chakwas uniform. “What is going on, doc?”

Chakwas sighed and set aside the scanner. She made no comment about his health so he assumed he was okay. The woman crossed her arms and leaned against the table next to him.

“That is what we humans call, a loaded question,” she said. “I can give you the abridged version, though I think the Commander would be better suited to give the entirety of the story.”

Shepard.

“So, she’s…” He paused, forcing himself to control his voice. “She’s really alive?”

“Miraculously, yes,” Chakwas said. “I’ll never forget the moment she walked back into this med bay. It was like life had been on pause for two years and she suddenly hit play again.”

“What happened? How?”

“Cerberus found her after…”Chakwas paused, a faraway look in her eyes. She blinked a few times and then looked at him apologetically. “Cerberus found her after the Normandy was destroyed and…..I supposed the proper term would be rebuilt....her.”

“I’m not sure I understand, Doc.” It may have been the biggest understatement of his life.

“To be honest with you Mr. Vakarian, I’m not sure I do entirely either. I’ve read over all the Cerberus reports. It was done with a combination of biological re-growth and, cybernetics and synthetic enhancements. Incredibly advanced stuff; technology only Cerberus would have given their particular lack of respect for...regulations.”

That explained the new biotic abilities Shepard had, He wondered how she felt about being rebuilt; about being part synthetic. He’d noticed the new scars on her face - and the lack of her old ones. It almost looked like they hadn’t quite finished the process. There was too much going on; too many questions; he couldn’t keep his thoughts in line. So he asked the only question that really mattered.

“Where is she?”

Chawkwas smiled.

“Com room,” she said. “You’re armor is over there. I know how you Turians feel about running around a ship in civis.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

“Anytime, Mr. Vakarian.”

The doctor left to give him privacy to change. Garrus couldn’t remember the last time he’d put his armor on so fast. He had to see her. Despite everything Chakwas had said, he still worried it was all a hoax; or a dream. Or he was finally dead and Shepard just happened to be in his afterlife. He wasn’t really sure why that would be but he sure as hell wasn’t going to question it. There wasn’t anyone he rather be in his afterlife.

HIs world had stopped when Alenko had arrived at his apartment on the Citadel to give him the news. The Normandy destroyed. Shephard dead. The human looked like he’d been crying for hours. Garrus just drank himself silly for days, holed up in his apartment Liara came by. So did Tali. But he hadn’t cared. He’d sent them away.

He’d tried to continue his Spectre training - to honor her. It was the only connection he had left to her. Alenko was allowed to mourn her in the open - they’d been together - but he was just her friend. People didn’t understand why her death affected him so much; they didn’t understand that he’d never had a friend like her; never had anyone like her - someone he’d trusted without a moment’s hesitation.

Then the Council began to sweep the existence of the Reapers under the rug, the Alliance following their example, and Garrus had lost it. She’d saved their asses; sacrificed thousands of human lives for the Council, and they disrespected her memory by sweeping all of her work aside because they didn’t have the balls to face reality.

When he’d seen the N7 armor on that bridge - he didn’t even have words to describe the feelings that hit him in that moment. Like a Krogan running into him head on. Her black hair, her blue eyes., the way she moved on the battlefield - fluid and sure. He thought he’d lost it - finally broke under the pressure and the guilt.

It was, indeed, like Chakwas had said - life had been on pause for two years and then Danica showed up and everything lurched forward once again.

He found the Com Room, with the help of chipper red-headed human called Kelly. Her cheer was a bit unsettling. Taking a deep breath, he stepped toward the door and then paused. He could hear someone talking inside - a man. The one named Jacob?

“Commander. We’ve done what we can for Garrus, but he took a bad hit,” The man said. “The docs corrected with surgical procedures and cybernetics. Best we can tell, he’ll have full functionality, but…:”

Just then the motion sensor picked him up and the door slid open. Garrus took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

“Shepard.”

And there she was. Alive. Looking at him. Smiling at him. Fuck, she was glowing at him. Like he was the best thing she’d ever seen in her life and damn the Spirits if that didn’t make his heart race.

“Tough son of a bitch,” Jacob laughed and shook his head. “I didn’t think he’d be up yet.”

Shepard kept her eyes on Garrus when she spoke.

“That’s my Garrus.”

Her Garrus. Spirits, she was going to be the death of him. When he’d just so narrowly escaped it. Something told him he wouldn’t mind death by Shepard so much.

“Nobody would give me a mirror,” he joked before his real emotions began showing. “How bad is it?”

“Hell Garrus, you were always ugly,” Shepard smirked at him. “Slap some face-paint on there, no one will even notice.”

He started laughing and regretted it moments later.

“Ah, don’t make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is. Some women find facial scars attractive. Mind you, most of those women are Krogan…"

  
Shepard laughed and it was an incredible sound. He’d forgotten how much he loved her laugh - it was loud and deep and full and contagious. Jacob looked between the two of them, eyebrow raised, then shook his head, saluted Shepard and left them alone.

For a moment, they just stared at each other and then Garrus took a step forward. His heart plummeted to his stomach when he held up a single finger stopping him. Did she not want him close? Then she pointed that finger up to the ceiling. His eyes followed the gesture to see a camera mounted in the ceiling and he relaxed a bit. She wasn’t worried about him, she was worried about Cerberus. Which brought up his next question.

“Frankly, I’m more worried about you,” he said, trying to keep his voice casual. Not that it would matter - Shepard had always been able to read him better than most. “Cerberus, Shepard? You remember those sick experiments they were doing?”

“That’s why I’m glad you’re here, Garrus. If I’m walking into hell, I want someone I trust by my side.”

He knew she meant what she said, but he could tell she wanted to say more. She must be miserable - having no one she trusted, stuck on a Cerberus ship, always being monitored, having to watch what she did, what she said. Shepard didn’t like games. Sure, she could charm the pants off of anyone, but she prefered to be honest, direct, open. He needed to find somewhere they could talk - actually talk. But for now, he’d play along.

“You realize this plan has me walking into hell too?” He joked. “Ha. Just like old times. I’m fit for duty whenever you need me, Shepard. I’ll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries.”

“Sounds good, Big Guy.” Shepard gave him a tight smile and moved to leave the room. If not for his good hearing, he’d never have picked up her whispered words as she walked by. “My cabin at beginning of night cycle. Same passcode.”

Garrus watched her go, shaking his head. He’d settle in and check the guns just to make sure they were up to snuff now. Then he was going to find at least one place on this ship that he could scrub of bugs and cameras. Shepard needed somewhere she could just...be. And he needed somewhere to find out how she was really doing; to come up with a plan for when this alliance with Cerberus inevitably went to shit.

 

He did the rounds on the ship. Introduced himself to the rest of the team Shepard had put together so far - Jacob, Miranda, Zaeed - he had a hard time buying that Shepard was thrilled with that addition - and Mordin. The Salarian seemed like the only one that Shepard would have chosen herself. And he’d already found all the bugs in the lab. Garrus would have to hit him up to help scrub a room for Shepard a bit later.

Of course, Joker was flying the ship. He never thought he’d live to see the day when he was glad to see the brittle human but it almost made the Normandy feel like home again. He set himself up in the battery and dove into inspecting and calibrating the guns. He’d be damned if this ship didn’t have enough firepower ever again. Besides, it distracted him from waiting anxiously for the night cycle to begin.

To his surprise, most of the crew seemed fine with his presence at meal time. He suspected it had something to do with his role in defeating Saren and he gladly told them all his version of the battle. The crew probably didn’t need any more reason to admire Shepard, but it wouldn’t hurt their loyalty to the Commander to hear the tale. And this crowd had no problem believing that Sovereign was a Reaper. That was refreshing after two years of everyone around him denying the truth.

When the night cycle finally began, he made his way up to the Captain’s Cabin, grimacing when he caught his reflection in a mirror as he passed. His face was wholly and truly fucked up. No amount of paint could cover that scar up. With a sigh, he punched in Shepard’s entry code without even thinking about it. Amazing how some things were just ingrained even after all this time.

The door had barely slip closed before a five foot six, dark haired human barreled into him. Garrus stumbled back with a grunt as Shepard’s arms locked around his waist in a tight, desperate hug. Once he got his feet underneath him, Garrus returned the hug, pressing Shepard as tightly against him as he could. She’d always been affectionate with her team behind closed doors - hugs with Tali, linking arms with Liara, leaning on his shoulder in the shuttle after a hard mission - but this was something new.

He’d only seen her cry once - after Virmire when she’d had to choose between Ashley and Kaiden. She’d been hugging him almost like she was now, Kaiden having been a total ass about her choice, mourning the loss of one of her team and her friend. Everyone had left, it was just the two of them and tears had just started running down her face. Garrus wasn’t naturally very good with emotions but he hadn’t been able to leave her standing there.

Just like before, she didn’t cry like most humans. Her tears were silent and he couldn't see them as much smell just the hint of salt that humans had in their tears. They stood like that for several minutes, until the traces of salt disappeared from the air and Shepard took a step back. She looked up at him, the skin around her eyes tinged red.

“Shit, Garrus, do you have any idea how happy I am you’re here?”

Garru’s hands were still on her shoulders and he thought maybe he should move them. He wasn’t much for touching others. But part of him was afraid if he let go of her, he’d wake up from this dream. His decision was made when she reached up with one hand and clutched one of his.

“Do you have any idea how happy I am that you’re alive?” He asked. Shepard snorted and shook her head.

“What a fucking mess I’ve got myself into this time.” She stepped away from him then and it took all of his discipline to stay where he was rather than reach out and pull her back to him. She ran a hand through her hair. He hadn’t noticed was out of its normal bun and hanging down her back. He’d never seen her hair down before and he had the nearly irresistible urge to run his hands through it. “One minute I’m floating in space trying to hold my tubes together as the oxygen gets sucked out of my helmet, the next I wake up in a fucking Cerberus lab in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of rogue mecs trying to kill me and Miranda’s voice in my god damned head.

“Two years are gone, I’ve been declared dead, my team flung across the galaxy and the Council - the ungrateful bastards - have swept everything about the Reapers under the rug, the Alliance just dancing along to their tune. Now I’m stuck on a ship with a crew I don’t trust, basically exiled to the Terminus System, the Alliance wanting nothing to do with me, trying to stop a Reaper invasion that I’ve already proved was coming but no one seems to want to believe. And on top of all that, no one will fucking tell me where Kaiden is. I just….”

Garrus watched her pace back and forth across the cabin, running her hands through her hair until she collapsed on the couch. She ran her hands over her face several times and then dropped her head back and closed her eyes. With a sigh, Garrus slowly sat next to her on the couch and Shepard leaned into him.

“I was dead, Garrus. Dead,” she whispered. “And now...sometimes I don’t even know if I’m me. What if….what if I’m just some bad copy?”

Garrus’ heart clenched as the desperation in her voice. He’d never seen her unsure of herself and he hated it. With a sigh, he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side.

“You’re you,” he assured her. “I’d smell the difference.”

It was such a natural statement. He knew Shepard; knew her movements, the twinkle in her eye, her scent. But apparently, the comment was not something humans said. Danica pulled away and looked up at him, barely containing a laugh.

“Smell the difference?? What the hell, Vakarian?”

“Um..” Garrus shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t….I forget humans have such a terrible sense of smell.”

She started laughing at his grumbling and despite his embarrassment, Garrus couldn’t help but smile. At least she was laughing.

“Oh shit,” she finally said, wiping liquid from her face. Humans teared up when they laughed sometimes too. Weird species. “I missed you, Vakarian?”

“Yeah, yeah” he mumbled half-heartedly. “I all seriousness, Shep, if I thought something was off, I’d tell you.”

Her face grew solemn again and part of him hated that he’d stolen her laughter. But he needed her to know that he had her back. She didn’t respond right away, just stared at him, eyes flickering over his face.

“I never got a chance to tell you before….You’re my best friend, Garrus. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” She spoke in almost a whisper, small and meek and Garrus hated the uncertainty in her voice. It was like she didn’t know he felt the same way. He reached out and pulled her back to him, and she curled herself into his side.

“You’re my best friend too, Shep,” he said, though he was beginning to truly understand what an understatement that was. She was more than that...he just wasn’t sure what that meant. “Try not to worry too much about all of this anymore. I’ve got your back now. We’ll figure this out.”

“I know,” Shephard whispered and for the first time in two years, Garrus felt like he could breathe again.


End file.
